Sorriso Idiota
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Já basta ter acontecido o milagre dos milagres de eu ter vindo para casa nesse Natal, e ainda me acontece isso.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquele sorriso no dia errado**

Já basta ter acontecido o milagre dos milagres eu ter voltado para casa no natal, e ainda me acontece isso.

Assim, meu presente de natal esse ano foi um belíssimo _cd player_. Assim, daqueles bonitões que tocam os CDs que você coloca dentro! Mas, como nada é perfeito, e, é claro, na minha vida nada **nunca** é perfeito, aquele magnífico aparelho veio sem uma parte insignificante, que nunca irá fazer falta. _O fone_. Básico.

''Tudo bem Lil'', pensei. ''É só você pegar o dinheiro e ir comprar! Super simples!''.

O que quer que fosse aquilo, era tudo. Menos simples. Minha mãe me encarou amedrontada quando o pânico de que só poderia usar aquele aparelho com o bendito do fone me levou a vasculhar a casa toda a procura de dinheiro para conseguir comprá – lo. Quando finalmente tinha as preciosas moedinhas na mão, sai correndo. Sim, eu estava aparentemente desesperada.

Claro que não tinha pensado na hora em que sai, e uns cinco minutos de corrida depois percebi que tinha esquecido a blusa. Só uma coisinha: estamos no inverno e a temperatura atual deve beirar os dez graus. Enquanto eu corro pelas ruas, sinto os olhares das pessoas em mim. ''É claro'', pensei. Na atual estação, qualquer pessoa que anda (ou melhor, corre) pelas ruas usando uma calça moletom e uma blusinha de manga curta (ou seja, quase virtualmente nua) é vista como uma alien pelado que gosta de comer melancia.

Hã?

Tá, o pior ainda está por vir. Sim, _ladies and gentleman_ tem um pior. Como eu iria adivinhar que com tantos lugares na Europa pra se morar, aquele inútil, imbecil acéfalo e muitas coisas horríveis que me passam pela mente podia escolher justo a **minha** cidade, no **meu** bairro, a cinco quarteirões de casa, para morar?Hein?

Eu sou azarada demais.

Enquanto voltava, toda feliz e contende, chacoalhando meu fone novo me deparei com a última cena que eu gostaria de ver na minha vida inteira: lá estavam eles, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, rindo, todos encapotados por causa do frio.

E foi nessa hora que aconteceu. Assim, qualquer um deles podia ter olhado pra mim, Sirius, Remus ou Pete. Mas não ele. E muito menos sorrir daquele jeito idiota.

"Sorria de volta!", escutei minha consciência dizer.

Quase mecanicamente, dei um alô discreto, ignorando o fato de que meus ossos pareciam congelar a cada movimento de meu corpo. O que os outros repararam, já que Remus (diga – se de passagem, meu BFF) gritou:

- Lily, não ta meio frio pra você andar assim?

- AH... – respondi estupidamente. Era simplesmente _óbvio_ que estava muito frio pra andar daquele jeito! O que ele queria que eu dissesse? ''Imagina Remus, impressão sua, ta o maior calor, e eu to super bem com a minha blusa que deixa os meus braços completamente indefesos do frio!''

- Não quer entrar? – sugeriu James, ainda com aquele sorriso obsceno estampado no rosto. Controlei o impulso de sair correndo gritando que tinha um cara querendo me atacar.

- Não Potter, muito obrigada.

Mencionei que tenho problemas mentais? Porque eu simplesmente não dei aquela resposta e sai correndo? Nãão. Lily é muito esperta, Lily tem que se atrasar para sair, e Lily tem que ver uma mulher de cabelos castanho – escuros sair de dentro da casa, olhar para ela e oferecer um chá quente. E Lily também tem que aceitar, sem jeito, a oferta da mulher, porque Lily é muito educadinha e burra o suficiente pra não sacar que estava pondo os pés no território inimigo, no caso, a casa dos Potter.

Eu disse casa? Quis dizer _mansão_.

Tudo isso porque eu queria um fone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A casa - mansão**

Bom, a minha primeira impressão da casa – mansão do Potter foi... ''Uau''.

E não é pra menos. Por fora, a casa é grande e... Grande. Por dentro ela é assim, maravilhosa. Sabe aquela casa que você gostaria de ter? Então, é essa.

Mas Potter nunca irá saber disso

Logo que eu entrei, sendo puxada gentilmente pela mulher, me vi num pequeno hall de entrada, com uma escada grande que levava aos andares de cima, e duas portas, uma do meu lado direito e outra do lado esquerdo. Já estava me perguntando pra onde davam as portas quando a da direita foi aberta, ou melhor, arrombada pelo Potter, e a mulher me sentou numa cadeira de madeira.

- Por Merlin querida! Quase nevando lá fora e você vestida assim!

- Er... Esqueci a blusa em casa...

- James! Vá preparar um chá para ela!

- Sim mamãe.

Então aquela era a mãe dele! Era só o que me faltava. Parei para reparar na mulher, de quem eu só havia notado o cabelo escuro. Era realmente bonita, com os olhos castanhos e bondosos e um sorriso gentil. Além disso, ela carregava um respeito aparente que me impedia de olhar para ela sem respeitá – La. Potter fazia tudo o que ela mandava, até eu sentir o cheiro convidativo que emanava da xícara, que ele entregou gentilmente para mim. Quando já estava aquecida, tanto pela xícara quanto pelo calor que havia na casa, a Sra. Potter guiou – me até a outra porta do hall, que era uma sala de estar. O lugar podia ser perfeitamente confundido com uma sala trouxa, exceto pela falta da televisão, que eu já me acostumara a ver. Em cima da lareira, estavam algumas fotos, que eu não pude ver com clareza pela distância.

- E aí ruiva? – perguntou Sirius, enquanto simplesmente se tacava (sim, ele "se tacou", porque "se jogou" seria muito sutil) em cima do sofá, acompanhado por Peter e Remus, que sentavam civilizadamente ao lado dele.

- Ah, oi.

- Não sabia que tu morava no mesmo bairro que o nosso amigo chifrudo!

- Pois é, nem eu.

Remus deu um sorriso piedoso para mim. É. Só ele me compreende.

- Já está melhor querida? Estava congelando lá fora!

- Ah... Sim Sra. Potter.

- Pode me chamar de Tia Marta. É como a maioria dos amigos do Jimmy me chamam. – E sorriu gentilmente.

Potter ficou vermelho e gemeu:

- Mamãe...

Contive a vontade louca de rir. JIMMY! HÁ! As minhas amigas TÊM QUE SABER desse apelido simpático. Fiz essa anotação mental, juntamente com outra, que me lembrava de mencionar a cara que ele fez ao ser chamado assim.

Depois de alguns minutos (ou seriam horas? Porcaria, na sala não tem relógio) de conversas, disse educadamente que precisava ir, porque meus pais estavam me esperando. Antes de eu ir, Tia Marta virou – se para mim e disse:

- Lily! Jimmy comentou que você gosta de ler... Caso queira passar aqui para espiar a nossa biblioteca, temos muitos livros, e creio que goste de alguns deles. James não se interessa por eles, e acho que os danados ficariam felizes se alguém viesse lê – los.

Sorri. Não porque ''Jimmy mencionou que eu gostava de ler'', mas pelos livros. E com a promessa de que voltaria me despedi.

Jimmy! Essa é boa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe I'm Crazy**

Tá, eu venho flores amarelas pelo caminho. E olha que é inverno.

Antes que pensem que eu me apaixonei pelo sorriso daquele idiota, não, não foi isso. Imagina só! Uma biblioteca toda pra mim, cheia de títulos bruxos fascinantes que eu posso devorar compulsivamente como uma caixa grande e cheia.

Uhum, eu posso, eu posso sim. Quando cheguei em casa, fui direto para o quarto, colocar o fone no meu amado aparelhinho, carinhosamente apelidado de _Jimmy_ (sim, eu sou cruel) para lembrar sempre dessa _dirty little secret_ que ele carrega.

Assim, como prometido no outro dia (ah, me poupem, eu estava ultra ansiosa para ver quantos livros tinha naquela biblioteca máster Power!) fui até a casa – mansão (devidamente agasalhada) e bati com os nós dos dedos na porta de carvalho. Quem atendeu foi uma elfa doméstica, tipo daquelas que certa vez encontrei em Hogwarts. Pessoalmente, nunca concordei com a escravidão descarada com que os bruxos tratam esses seres. Mas nunca tinha visto uma elfa assim. Em vez do pedaço de tecido sujo que eu sempre vejo em elfos domésticos, ela usava um laço cor de rosa na cabeça e um belo vestidinho da mesma cor. Parecia uma boneca. Sua aparência naturalmente não era muito bonita, mas sendo tão bem cuidada, não havia como ela não ser bonita de algum modo. Sorri para ela.

- Olá Senhorita! Deve ser a menina que o menininho Jimmy disse que viria para ver a biblioteca certo?

- Ah, sou sim.

- Venha cá então menininha.

''Menininha''. Boa Lily.

- A Sra. Potter... Quero dizer, Tia Marta. Não está em casa?

- Oh não queridinha! A senhora tem muitas coisas para fazer no ministério! Mas os garotos estão em casa! Quer vê – los?

- Não! Er... Não, eles devem estar ocupados.

Enquanto a elfa me guiava para o segundo andar, eu simplesmente me prendi a cada detalhe daquele lugar "mágico" (com o perdão do trocadilho). As paredes, os móveis, era tudo lindo. Fofinho, simpático. Quando cheguei ao terceiro e último andar da casa, ouvi um barulho esquisito vindo de uma porta no fim do corredor. Vendo o meu olhar, a elfa explicou:

- Ah, não ligue para as explosões querida, são muito freqüentes no quarto do meu senhorzinho, especialmente quando os outros garotinhos estão aqui.

Quando eu estava quase na porta da biblioteca, uma porta grande e escura ouvi uma voz vinda do fim do corredor me chamar.

- Lily?

Olhei para a fonte da voz e revirei os olhos. Lá estava ele, o maldito Potter, novamente me encarando com aquele sorriso retardado na cara. Controlando a vontade de meter a mãe na cara dele, e acabar com aquele sorriso idiota, respondi:

- Oi Potter.

- Vai me chamar pelo sobrenome até na minha casa? Ora vamos,** Evans**!

Não sei por que, ele me chamar de ''Evans" soou estranho aos meus ouvidos. Talvez os anos escutando ele me chamar de apelidos estranhos ou pelo primeiro nome tenham me afetado ouvidamente. E não me perguntem o que isso significa.

Quando abri a porta, após resmungar qualquer coisa para tirar Potter dali, deixei o queixo cair. Aquela biblioteca era meu sonho de consumo desde que eu havia descoberto que "a letrinha 'o' mais a letrinha 'v' mais a letrinha 'o' significa 'ovo' ". Eram livros e mais livros espalhados por belas estantes, que iam até o teto. Ei já ia perguntar como poderia alcançar os livros mais altos quando a elfa disse:

- Se quiser procurar os livros mais altos, é só pedir.

Pedir pra quem? Enfim, a tarde foi mágica. Li o máximo de livros que consegui , e voltei para casa só de noite, quando o sol estava se pondo.

Pelo menos não encontrei o Potter.

Assim, acordar não é bom. Pelo menos não quando se tem Petunia como irmã. Ela me irrita. Tudo bem sou conformista, eu ignoro. A sorte é que eu peguei emprestado um livro lá dos Potter... A dama dos dementadores. Impressionante.

Assim, é claro que a história nunca podia ser real, se levarmos em conta que a "dama" em questão tinha a minha idade e simplesmente se apaixona por um dementador. O caso é :dementadores _não amam_. Mas o da história amava. E ao que tudo indica, muito. Só que eles têm aquele jeitão estranho e tudo o mais, então os dois não podiam ficar juntos...

E eu ainda não sei o final. Ótimo, vou ler então.

Bom, o fato é que nesse exato momento eu estou chorando. O livro é tão triste. Decidi voltar para a casa dos Potter, pra fugir. Da Petunia, eu digo. Porque problema por problema, eu não sei qual é o pior, Petunia ou Potter.

Hã... Petunia. Pelo menos Potter não me enche a paciência perto da mãe dele. Há, eu posso, eu posso. Tá Lily, deixa disso.

Tudo bem peguei um casaco (sim, dessa vez eu me lembrei de pegar um.). E segui até a casa mansão. Logo que cheguei lá estava aquele maldito, se jogando na neve com seu amiguinho Black, os dois rindo feito uns idiotas.

Detesto ele. Quando me viu, sorriu de novo daquele jeito ridículo.

- Quer que eu chame a minha mãe certo?

Ele parece que está se divertindo. Isso o torna mais ridículo.

- Quero. Podia fazer o favor de chamar ela e...

- Querida! Pode entrar! JIMMY! Porque não disse logo pra ela entrar?

Nossa. Ela gosta de mim. E muito.

- Oi!

- Vamos entrando anjinho! – caraça, ela gosta **mesmo **de mim! – Gostou do livro?

Bom, agora me pergunto como ela sabe que eu peguei um livro.

- Ah... Aham.

- Ele é meio triste, eu sei. Mas é um dos maiores clássicos bruxos do século vinte sabe?

Caramba. A mãe do Potter conhece das coisas ou é só impressão minha?

- Vou pegar um do mesmo autor que eu acabei de ler ontem a noite. Acho que você vai gostar.

Assim que ela subiu, senti um arrepio percorrer as minhas costas. Era o Potter.

- Admirada?

Ah, é assim, é? Hahaha Potter, se pensa que vou falar o que você espera, está enganado.

- Talvez.

- Ela gosta de você. – ele respondeu, como se eu fosse me apaixonar por ele só por isso.

- Eu vi. Gosto dela também.

- Quer sair comigo?

- Eu disse que gosto **da sua mãe**, não de você,

Há, ele me olhou _daquele jeito_. Não daquele jeito idiota, daquele jeito normal, como ele me olha toda vez que eu digo "não". Na hora em que ele ia dizer alguma coisa (provavelmente alguma besteira) a mãe dele veio com outro livro. "Uma aventura élfica".

Opa!

Estou começando a gostar dela. O livro parece bom, pelo menos. Bom, além disso, hoje conheci alguém que eu nunca tinha visto na casa – mansão: o Sr. Potter. Assim, ele é mais ou menos do tipo ''Nossa. ''. Faz o meu pai parecer um velho feio de quinta categoria (o que garanto, ele não é.). Ele é alto (mais que o Potter, pelo que pude constar), tem os olhos claros (não sei se são verdes ou azuis, eu sei é que são _lindos_), estava bronzeado e usava o mesmo tipo de óculos que o Potter. A única coisa que não gostei nele foi o sorriso. Quando me viu, olhou significativamente para o Potter e deu _aquele _sorriso. O mesmo que tanto me incomoda no Potter.

- Você deve ser a menina que o pirralho aqui tanto fala! Tudo bem?

- Erm... Tudo.

Surpreendente. Como um pai pode chamar o filho de ''pirralho''? Assim, que eu me lembre, pirralhos são crianças chatas. Bom, talvez Potter tenha sido uma criança chata. Não duvidaria se alguém me dissesse.

- Allan esteve fora numa missão no Caribe querida, por isso não o conhece.

Bom, isso explica tudo. O bronzeado (já mencionei que o Sr. Potter é tipo... muito hot?) e a ausência dele.

Credo, parece que estou afim dele.

- Missão?

Minha mãe sempre disse que eu era curiosa demais. Tomara que eles não pensem o mesmo.

- Eu trabalho no quartel general dos aurores, no departamento de execução das leis da magia.

- É como se fosse... hum... Polícia?

- O que é polícia?

Sim, temos um caminho longo aqui. Fui explicando o que era polícia, e depois ele quis saber como eles conseguiam achar os bandidos sem varinhas e nem vassouras e etc... Quando me dei conta já estava escuro. E... Bem. Digamos que não é muito interessante uma moça assim, de dezessete anos, sair por aí de noite desacompanhada. E o Mr. Hot me disse isso. Eu já ia dizer que não importava, já que eu era uma garota bruxa e podia muito bem acabar com qualquer maníaco quando ele mandou a sentença:

- James, seja um cavalheiro e vá levar sua amiga para casa fazendo o favor.

- Claro Papai.

Claro, tudo que eu merecia uma caminhada até em casa com o cara mais idiota e exibicionista de Hogwarts como acompanhante. E ele ia sorrindo. Nunca o odiei tanto.

- Odeio o seu sorriso.

Ele sorriu mais ainda. Ridículo.

- E eu amo o seu.

- Muito engraçado.

Pela primeira vez, Potter ficou sério. Após alguns minutos apenas andando e fitando a neve marcada pelos passos de muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, ele disse:

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Só porque pediu permissão, pode.

- Me odeia mesmo? Assim, pra valer?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer sim, parei para pensar. Será que odiava ele mesmo? Assim, meu pai sempre disse que ódio era uma coisa muito forte. Não podia odiar ele.

- Não. Só não gosto de você.

- Por quê?

- Esse seu jeito me incomoda. Egocêntrico, arrogante, metido. Você se considera acima d e todo mundo por que consegue subir numa vassoura.

Para minha surpresa, ele corou.

- É. Eu pareço assim mesmo.

- Parece?

- Por você eu mudaria. Sabe, a maioria das coisas que eu faço é para chamar a sua atenção.

- Podia tentar chamar minha atenção de outro jeito.

- Se eu mudasse, aceitaria sair comigo?

- Não sei. Você não mudou ainda.

Ele parou de andar. Nem tinha percebido, mas já estava em casa. Podia ver a chama da lareira acesa clareando a sala através da cortina. Quando estava indo para a porta, escutei:

- Lily...

Quando virei, ele se aproximou um pouco de mim e disse:

- Eu juro que nunca mais, nunca mais, faço nada de estúpido para chamar a sua atenção.

- Pode ser.

- Eu te amo.

- Amar é uma coisa complicada Potter.

- Um dia você vai acreditar.

Inconscientemente eu sorri. Foi um sorriso leve, mais um sorriso. Ele sorriu de volta e, por incrível que pareça, esse sorriso não me incomodou como antes, pelo contrário, só me fez sorri mais ainda. E outra vez, quase contra a minha vontade, corria até ele e tasquei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha fria e corri para casa.

Eu devo estar louca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breathing**

_Why Does It Always Rain On Me?_

Tá, eu to repetindo esse mantra desde aquele fatídico beijo na bochecha do Potter. E olha que já se passou uma semana

Sim, faz uma semana que eu não apareço na casa – mansão. Por quê? Medo, vergonha. Sei lá, o fato é que eu não quero ver a figura. E hoje é Natal, e eu sou uma maldita de uma azarada, porque sabe quem me vem bater na porta justamente hoje?

_Potter_

Aham é sim. Eu estava super entretida ajudando minha mãe com a comida quando escuto a campainha.

- Vá abrir a porta Lily! Pode ser algum vizinho querendo desejar Feliz Natal.

Bom, teoricamente ela estava certa. Quando abri a porta lá estava ele, segurando um buquê de lírios brancos numa mão e um embrulho em outra.

- Oi... – começou ele, bem timidamente.

- Oi, o que você faz aqui?

- Bom, é como dizem né? Se Maomé não vai á montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé. E cá estou eu. Feliz Natal.

Cara, eu juro. Ia bater a porta na cara dele, mas aminha mãe apareceu.

- Olá!

- Olá Senhora Evans! Feliz Natal.

- Ah, muito obrigada querido! É novo aqui na vizinhança?

- Na verdade não. Moro aqui por perto, a uns cinco quarteirões daqui. Sou amigo de Lily, da escola.

Acho que a esperança da minha mãe era que eu chamasse um cara pro Natal em casa. Eu a decepciono um pouco no quesito ''namoro''. Ela ficou, digamos, radiante.

- Vamos entrando!!!

- Mãe... ele já ta de saída, não é Potter?

- Na verdade...

- Viu? Ele não está! Vamos querido, que está frio aí fora!

Meio sem jeito ele foi entrando. Enquanto eu levava ele até a sala (minha mãe correu pra pegar alguns biscoitos), ele disse:

- Está me evitando?

- Estou.

- Minha mãe me perguntou o que eu fiz pra você parar de ir lá em casa.

- O que você disse?

- Contei pra ela.

- O que?

- Que te amo.

- Você não me ama.

- Amo sim. Você não acredita nisso.

- Não mesmo.

- Tudo bem, eu espero.

Não sei o que deu em mim. Der repente eu me vi, como num sonho, com ele. Casando, tendo um filho e tal. Na hora isso não me pareceu tão idiota. Mas é claro, o frio estava insuportável.

Pare de pensar isso.

Quando minha mãe entrou foi entupindo Potter de biscoitos. Ia ser engraçado se ele ficasse inchado feito um balão... Mas não. Ele amou os biscoitos, ou pelo menos fingiu ter amado.

- Muito Obrigado Sra. Evans! Estão uma delícia, realmente.

- Ora querido, obrigada você! É o primeiro amiguinho de escola que Lily traz aqui em casa! Ou será que não são só amigos hein?

- MÃE!

Ah, porque mãe tem essa mania irritante? Potter deu um sorrisinho sem graça. Só me falta ele dizer que somos. Porcaria.

- Não Sra. Evans, só amigos mesmo.

**HÃ?**

Potter dizendo que somos só amigos? É o apocalipse! E eu que achava que o apocalipse seria quando Sirius pedisse uma mulher em casamento. Não. Minha mãe pareceu desapontada. OMG! Ela gosta dele! Lily, se mata.

Depois que ele foi embora, minha mãe me chamou para a cozinha. Tudo bem , lá vai a escrava até a pia.

- Querida?

- Fala mãe.

- Esse garoto, Potter né?

- Uhum.

- Ele é da sua escola?

- É. Da mesma casa que eu, a grifinória.

- Aham... o que você acha dele?

Ah não, será possível!

- Ah...

- Ele é bonitão. Você não acha?

- Hã...

- Ele vem de uma família que nem a nossa?

- Não. Ele é puro – sangue.

- Parece um bom partido.

- Mãe!

- Eu vi como ele olha para você.

Ah, vou me isolar num poço. Ela fica sorrindo pra mim como se esperasse que eu começasse a chorar e me declarasse apaixonada por ele. Coitada.

- Eu não reparei.

- Gostei dele.

- Mãe. Acabei.

- Pode subir querida.

Já no meu quarto, me joguei com tudo na cama. Merda! Pare de pensar nele. Que coisa ridícula! Por algum motivo, eu me senti feliz por ele ter vindo até a minha casa só pra entregar presentes. Aliás, parei para olhar para o que ele tinha me entregado.

Um buquê de Lírios brancos. E aquele embrulho tipo iMister M/i. Quando abri caiu um bilhete, perfeitamente dobrado e bperfumado/b. Cheirei. Era o perfume dele. Idiota.

_Minha Lily,_ Que ultraje!

_Provavelmente esta carta vai para o lixo, ou até para a lareira (se você estiver num dia ruim). Mas acho que a curiosidade sempre vence, e se você está lendo isso agora é porque não resistiu._

_Lily, a dama dos lírios brancos._

_Lily, a estrela dos meus sonhos._

_Lily, meu amor, minha flor._

_Do seu lado vou estar,_

_Sempre que precisar._

_Lil, eu te amo. Se acreditar em mim, olhe pela janela do seu quarto hoje, a meia- noite._

_Do eternamente seu,_

_James_

Junto do bilhete estava uma caixinha, bem pequena. Quando abri tive vontade de chorar. Ele era estúpido. Um belo colar, provavelmente de prata. E bem no meio havia um pingente brilhante, que parecia roubar o brilho da lua lá fora. Em forma de floco de neve. Surpresa, vi meu sorriso se refletir naquele pingente.

Olhei para o relógio.

11:45.

Os próximos quinze minutos estive pensando. Será que não valia à pena? Ele parecia tão maluco, tão idiota e ao mesmo tempo... tão... _romântico._ E aquele sorriso? Ridículo, presunçoso. Metido, arrogante, idiota! Lindo, fofo, educado, inteligente, romântico!

Bosta!

11:55.

Nossa! Já? Mas eu nem tive tempo de pensar! Olhei para aquele pingente. E a carta_. Lily, deixe_ _de ser idiota_!, escutei uma voz na minha cabeça.

00:00.

Que se dane!

Fui até a janela e lá estava ele, montado na vassoura segurando um violão. E sorria. Mas aquele sorriso não me incomodava mais. E ainda sorrindo, ele começou:

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again_

_Though I don't really know what_

_I'm gonna do when I get there_

_Take a breath and hold on tight_

_Spin around one more time_

_And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace_

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say_

_And even if you don't want to speak tonight_

_That's alright, alright with me_

_'Cause I want nothing more than to_

_Sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing_

_Is where I want to be, yeah..._

_Where I wanna be..._

_I'm looking past the shadows_

_In my mind into the truth and I'm_

_Trying to identify_

_The voices in my head_

_God, which one you_

_Let me feel one more time_

_What it feels like to feel_

_And break these calluses off of me_

_One more time_

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say_

_And even if you don't want to speak tonight_

_That's alright, alright with me_

_'Cause I want nothing more than to sit_

_Outside your door and listen to you breathing_

_Is where I want to be, yeah..._

_I don't want a thing from you_

_Bet you're tired of me, waiting_

_For the scraps to fall_

_Off of your table to the ground_

_La Da Da La Da Da Da Da Da_

_'Cause I just want to be here now_

_Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying_

_Even if you don't wanna speak tonight, that's alright, alright with me_

_Cause I want nothing more_

_Than to sit outside Heaven's door_

_And listen to you breathing_

_It's where I wanna be, yeah..._

_(above x 2)_

_Where I wanna be..._

_Where I wanna be..._

Senti os olhos encherem de lágrimas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meu novo namorado**

Sim. James Potter é meu namorado. Já se passaram dois dias, e ele está aqui, deitado no meu colo, com os olhos fechados. Minha mãe ficou radiante. Acho que nunca a vi tão empolgada. Nem a bolota do namorado da Petunia a deixou tão feliz.

Pois é. Talvez eu tenha sorte.

- Lil... – ele gemeu baixinho.

- Hum?

Ele levantou, e, engatinhando, veio até mim.

- Eu te amo.

Sorri. Ele nunca perde esse jeito.

- Também te amo.

Ele sorriu, se levantou, e me estendeu a mão.

- Vamos? Lembra que você combinou de ir almoçar lá em casa.

- É mesmo. Será que ela vai gostar de mim?

- Ela te adora!

- Assim, quero dizer... Como sua namorada.

- Ela já disse que de todas as meninas que eu já namorei (e ela conheceu), voc~e é a que ela mais torce para que se case comigo.

- Casar?

- Minha mãe viaja às vezes. – Mas ele parecia estar falando sério.

- Eu gosto dela.

- E seu pai? Como ele reagiu?

- Medo do meu pai?

Ele olhou um tempo para um ponto distante.

- Está? – insisti. Ia adorar que ele confessasse estar morto de medo de Papai.

- Aham.

Não me controlei. Comecei a rir. Muito.

- Obrigado.

- Desculpa. Não pude controlar. Meu pai não é um monstrengo.

- Pra você!  
- Ele vai gostar de você.

- Tem certeza?

- Uhum.

- Ai Merlin.

- O que?

- Merlin, o bruxo.

- Dâ, eu sei quem é Merlin.

- Então porque a dúvida?

- Merlin...

- Minha mãe sempre diz isso.

- Han... Eu sou ignorante quanto a ditados populares bruxos.

- É mesmo. Eu sei seus pontos fracos _Evans_.

- Ótimo. Sorte sua Potter.

- Potter?

- Evans?

Ele riu pelo nariz.

- Evans?

- Potter?

- Taí! Amei seu sobrenome!

- Evans?

- O conjunto.

- Hã?

- Boba. Evans Potter. Lily Evans Potter. Que lindo.

E sorriu.

_**Sorriso Idiota**_


	6. Chapter 6

Oi, pessoal! Primeiramente, desejo a todos um 2010 show e que tudo dê certo :)

Bom, eu postei esse "capítulo" extra em todas as fics para dar um aviso e pedir uma coisa... Não gosto muito de fazer isso, mas essa é uma ocasião especial!

Eu estou concorrendo ao prêmio Potter Fics de 2010 em algumas categorias, e gostaria de pedir o seu voto! (claro, se voces puderem e/ou quiserem me ajudar :)

Estou concorrendo com as seguintes fics:

1977 - Melhor Autor/ Melhor Geral

Limpando o Armário - Melhor Comédia

Night of the Living Dead - Melhor Drama

Sirius Black Não Se Apaixona? - Melhor Romance

Every Breath You Take - Melhor Songfic

Everybody Loves the Marauders - Melhor Universo Alternativo

As votações são feitas pelo site: www. ppfics. com (tirem os espaços)

Espero contar com o seu voto!

xoxo

N.


	7. Chapter 7

**AVISO**

Para quem acompanhou - e gostou, claro - de Sorriso Idiota e Fogo, acaba de sair a terceira parte dessa trilogia: Hell.

Espero que gostem :)


End file.
